Fatal Hearts
by SadieCullum
Summary: Robert Langdon finds his world turns upside down when his exlover Vittoria Vetra shows up at his door during the night. Will Sophie be able to forgive Robert if she is ever found?
1. Prolouge

After seven years of living in the desert you get used to the heat and the sand in your eyes. This is what Florentine told Orin six years ago when he first was partnered with her. Now as they drove along in their Jeep 4x4 he knew what she ment. The glaring sun on the black car was not making him sweet, nor the sand that tour through the window and stung his face. What was bothering him was their most recent findings. Orin didn't like to talk about it; it scared him. But Florentine was not as sensitive as him.

"This is the ninth case this month." She said quietly. Orin sighed, Florentine was right.

"It might not be that serious, we haven't had an outbreak yet." Florentine gave him a dumb look.

"Damn it Orin, stop being such an optimist! It's spreading worse than ever and you know that. Don't try and hide it, it's probably going to be an epidemic."

"It's not an epidemic," he said reassuringly, "only three people have died."

"How far does it have to spread, how many need to perish Orin? How long will it be until it's considered an epidemic?"

"We'll bring the results in to the lab. I'll try and talk to the board, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you." Florentine said, she gave Orin a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Just keep your eyes on the road."

"What road, all there is is sand." Florentine smiled, Orin wasn't one to give or take affection. He was shy, and always kept things to himself. Orin and Florentine had been partners for over six years, and Florentine never saw him show any emotion, but she could tell that he considered her one of his sisters.

"Maybe this time the blood samples will give us clues as to where the disease is coming from." Orin shook his head and smirked. He'd like to believe that this time they would find the source, but why should this time be different than the past times, the blood samples would not show them anything. As they drove along Orin stared at the vast desert before him. After eight years he was ready for a change in scenery. Sand for miles with an occasional river or town, nothing more, and Orin was sick of it, and then something caught his eye.

"Stop the car!" Orin shouted. Florentine smashed the breaks.

"What the hell Orin!"

"Look over there." Trying to catch her breath, Florentine looked to her right.

"I didn't know they were allowed to dig over here, isn't this government owned land?" Orin asked.

"I thought so." Both of them stared out the window. The government banned excavating around here over seven years ago, when Florentine was first partnered with Orin. There was allegedly a huge project going on to steal an old jewel that was buried in a pharaoh's tomb about ten miles from here. The government was furious that they were not informed of the project and banned the group from digging in the area. They tried to come back a number of times until it was made illegal to dig on government owned land without a warrant; these warrants were impossible to obtain. For a while there were many arrests until the people finally got the picture, dig here and you go to jail. This part of Africa had been quiet for years.

"Maybe they got a warrant from the government?" Orin offered.

"Orin, you and I know how hard it is to get a warrant. We couldn't acquire one and we only wanted to dig a few feet." Orin recalled the time when they were trying to persuade the government to let the people in this one village build their houses in the ground more because the frequent sand storms were wearing away the bases of their houses after only a couple months. If they built half their houses under ground about five feet it would be easier to repair the top than build a whole house over.

"I'm going to check it out." Florentine said. Orin protested but she was already running toward the temporary gate the people had installed. _She's so damn stubborn_. Orin grabbed the binoculars and watched her. As she neared the gate he saw something that gave him a chill. A man dressed in black who was standing about 15 feet away from her pulled out a gun; a shot rang out.

"No!" Orin shouted, but it was too late, Florentine dropped to the ground. The man looked at Orin and started walking toward him.

"Damn it!" he shouted. He unbuckled and jumped into the drivers seat. The man fired his gun but it was apparently out of bullets. Orin revved the engine and drove off watching Florentines body fade into the distance.


	2. Chapter 1

Robert Langdon awoke startled and confused to the ring of his phone. _Who could be calling at this hour_? He turned his body to look at his watch on his night stand. The Mickey wrist watch smiled back at him as he read the time, 2:43 A.M._ I should be used to late night phone calls _. The last two times he had answered the phone this early, he never went back to bed. Robert was very tired; he had been a mess these past two weeks preparing for his trip to France. For tomorrow, Christmas day, he was going to do something he never dreamed of doing before. One of Boston Magazines most eligible bachelors was about to propose to his love, Sophie Neveu.

As the answering machine picked up the call, he took hold of a small felt box next to his Mickey watch on his night table. He opened the box and gazed upon the beautiful object in front of him. _How could she say no?_

All over campus the news of Roberts's proposal spread like wild fire. How? He wasn't quite sure, but it did. Once news had spread, everyone was anxious to know what a Harvard professor of religious iconology could possibly come up with as a wedding ring, so was Robert. One of his favorite students, Jennifer and her friend Christina took Robert to search for wedding rings. He resented it at first, but in the long run he was glad they came. He had no idea what Sophie's ring size was, he didn't even know they had sizes for fingers. Now as he looked at the ring, he was pleased that he had chosen the girls selection. It was silver with three diamonds in it; there was one quite large one in the middle and a smaller one on each side. Now that he thought about it, the one he picked was rather plain and ugly.

The pleasing feeling he had was suddenly shattered by the phone. _What now_ he thought; _it couldn't possibly be the same person_. Robert new he might regret it, but he gave in and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Robert."

"Oh, Sophie, I didn't expect you to call this late.""Robert honestly, it's only been two years and already you have forgotten my voice?"

At that moment, Robert felt a chill flow throughout his body. On the other line, the voice of his past was suddenly colliding with his present.

"Vittoria?"

"Well, it's nice to talk to you too."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, come look out your window."

Robert got out of his bed and pushed aside his blinds, nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"What," he replied, "there's nothing out here."

"Go to your other window."

Robert walked into his spear bedroom and looked out the window, out side stood his old girl friend, Vittoria Vetra.

"Well Robert, may I come in?"

Robert hung up the phone and went down his stairs. As he put on his robe he could not have fathomed what he was about to see.

Vittoria felt guilty as she watched Robert trembling as he put his cup of warm Nesquick to his lips and sipped. She had lost count of how long they had been sitting, a minute, an hour, it was all the same. The silence all around them was defining.

"Robert I'm sorry." Vittoria said in a meek voice. Suddenly Roberts face went from scared to furious.

"For what, showing up in the middle of the night, or keeping this a secret for over two years, if these aren't why I have more."

"Her names Elizabeta," Vittoria offered, "she's about 16 months." Still Robert was like stone.

"Robert please talk to me!" Vittoria implored. She reached out for his hand but he just pulled away. _He must know I had no other choice_, she thought. She watched him as he looked at the baby.

"Are you sure she's mine?" He asked. Vittoria nodded her head as tears filled her eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Robert asked. He was apparently not about to show any sympathy. _Why must he make this hard for me_ Vittoria thought?

"I wasn't ready for this and surely you weren't either. I didn't know what to do. I just couldn't put her up for adoption, I know how that feels. For a while my idea seemed to work, but every day I'd go home and cry. I just couldn't keep her from you and, well here I am. Please Robert, you must understand!" Vittoria looked at Roberts face, something else was going on.

"Robert, there's something you're not telling me." He gave her a look then laughed.

"Well after this I really don't feel guilty."

"Damn Robert, stop being so ignorant, I know, I was really foolish. I have no excuse; there were plenty of times I could have told you. I'm sorry." They were both staring at each other from opposite ends of the table. Robert was stone cold, Vittoria was hysterical crying, and so was Elizabeta.

"I know I was wrong," Vittoria was screaming now,"she's just a baby. She needs her father. Oh please let her into your life, let me in!" Robert shook his head.

"It's to late now."


	3. Chapter 2

When Sophie opened her eyes, a wide smile came across her face. _He's coming today._It was December 24. Sophie remembered standing over Robert with her hand on his shoulder as he booked today's flight. _He should be leaving for the air port in a couple of minutes._

Sophie got out of bed and put on her maroon slippers and robe, these had been last years Christmas gifts from Robert. Even though she wasn't really catholic, they still celebrated Christmas, for Roberts's sake. Last Christmas had been spent in Rhode Island with Robert's family. His parents, sister, her husband, and their two children were there. Sophie loved being part of a family again. After the death of her grandfather she was scared she was alone, but that had changed within a matter of twenty four hours. Even though Robert's parents hated the French, they still respected Sophie. Sophie and Jill, Robert's sister, got along great.

This year it was Sophie's turn to host Christmas. Sophie's best friends Florentine and Pier were coming to cook dinner, Sophie wasn't the best cook. Her grandma and brother were also coming. Nothing was about to spoil her holiday. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sophie"

"Robert, are you on your way to the air port?"

"Yeah, um Sophie,"

"What's wrong?"

"One of my old friends, Vittoria, surprised me by showing up at my door step last night. Do you mind if she comes?"

"Of course she could come; it's not a big deal, why do you sound so solemn."

"Nothing, I just feel bad inviting two strangers to your house."

"Two?"

"She has a little girl."

"Oh how cute, how old is she?"

"She's um,sixteen months."

"How cute, see you soon."

"Er, I love you."

"Love you to, bye."

Sophie hung up the phone, _how magnificent_, Sophie smiled. She loved children especially babies. _I must get them a gift_. Sophie called her grandmother Marie.

"Grandma," She said in French.

"Princess, how are you."

"I'm great grandma."

"Did Robert come yet?" Her grandma was talking funny.

"He's on his way, he's bringing a friend. Well two but,"

"Who?"

"I don't no, his friend and her daughter. On your way could you pick up a gift for a woman probably my age and a sixteen month old baby?"

"Why of course, I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Thanks. Bye."

Sophie sat on her brown leather couch and gazed upon the Christmas tree. It was fake, but still beautiful. She remembered when she was little; her grandfather had never put anything under a tree, except for a puzzle. Sophie could remember running around the house finding clues with little gifts attached, like chocolates, or a bow. The gifts would get more spectacular as the clues got harder until she came to the final most gorgeous gift. Her grandfather would laugh his deep laugh when she found her gift. She missed him dearly. _I wish you were here_. She sighed as a single tear came down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 3

Pier Mêlées had moved to Africa in the late 80's. The first year the heat was too much for him to bear, but know he was used to it. As the sun gazed down upon him he watched the jeep drive off. _Damn gun,_ he thought, _empty_. He turned around and ran to the body he just shot. _What poor, nosey missionary is dead now_? He called for back up.

"Security here, I've got a situation."

"What's wrong?"

"We had a woman come to close to the site, I followed orders."

"I see, was there anyone else with her."

"Yes, he got away."

"Shoot, will he call the police."

"Probably"

"We have to evacuate the site, get rid of any evidence. We've done it before we'll do it again."

"Send somebody over here to get the corpse."

"Somebody will be over in a minute. You especially need get out of here. Bring us the gun; we'll take care of the prints. For know get out of the country."

"Can do, I was going to leave tonight to celebrate the holiday with family, I'll get to the air port right away."

"We'll get a private company car to escort you, it might be dangerous."

"I'll be fine, just send somebody quick."

"Their on their way"

"Over and out"

Pier turned off his walkie talkie; _let's see who this month's victim is_. He pushed the body onto its back.

"Oh my God," He said aloud, he got to his knees and started to cry, "What have I done?"

The guard arrived. "What should I do with the body?"

Pier wiped his eyes. "Send it on the next plane to France. Send it as my luggage."

"What?"

"Those are orders, now!"

Pier sat on his bed looking at his hands, _I killed her_, he thought, _I killed her_. If he had known who it was, he would have never pulled the trigger.

I have to tell Sophie. He took out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sophie"

"Hey Pier, what's going on, shouldn't you be picking up Florentine? Your plane leaves in two hours."

"Oh about that,"

"What, you're still coming aren't you?"

"Well yes I am but Florentine is not."

"What do you mean, she called me yesterday to confirm."

Pier covered the reciever with his hand and took a deep breath.

"Sophie, Florentine was murdered this morning."

He could here Sophie crying on the other line.

"The bodies being sent to France, it will be on the plane with me."

"Oh my God, I'll make funeral arrangements. I can't believe this, what happened?"

"I'll tell you when I arrive."

"Do you need a ride to my house?"

"Yes, please."

"Meet a man named Robert Langdon at terminal B. You can come with him. I'll call him and let him know you're coming."

"Thank you, bye"

Pier packed quickly and drove to the air port with a body in th eback seat.


	5. Chapter 4

Pier Mêlées, Pier Mêlées, Robert kept repeating to himself. The last three hours before the plane left had been a blur. Now as he sat on the plane he tried to remember the name of one of Sophie's friends who would be taking the limo to Sophie's house with them.

"Who was that?" Vittoria asked.

"What?"

"Who was that, the person you said 'I love you' to. Who was that?"

Robert knew this question was coming.

"Um that was Sophie Neveu."

"That French girl who got you in trouble with the law, bad seed, are you still keeping in tough with her?"

"Yes, and she's not a bad seed, she never got me in trouble with the law. If anything she got me out of trouble. Did you know she also returns my calls, odd concept." Robert said sarcastically. Vittoria frowned.

"You're not very funny."

"I'm just saying. You could have been the person on the other line I was saying 'I love you' to, but you chose not to be. It's to late know."

Vittoria knew he was right, but yet she still couldn't believe he was showing no signs of desire for her. She didn't think he was really over her yet.

"Robert, there's something I have to tell you."

"What, you had twins?" Robert said sarcastically.

"No um," Vittoria was cut off.

"Please buckle your seat belts, the plane will be landing soon."

This message was repeated in French and English. Robert sighed; the feeling of falling made him remember the time he was stuck in an elevator shaft which scarred him for life. Now he was nervous any time he was in an enclosed space, or when he felt like he was on an elevator. His knuckles were turning purple he was clinging on to the arm rest so hard. A hand touched his.

"You'll be fine." Vittoria said.

Robert smiled, he needed a sympathetic gesture.

Robert stood watching all the people greet loved ones that were flying in for the holidays. He thought of Sophie_, hopefully we won't have to travel to see each other any more_, he thought. As he stood questions ran through his mind. _Will she say yes, will she come live on Massachusetts with me or will I have to quit my job and move out here with her, what will happen when she find out I have a child?_ Robert started to sweat, _calm down Romeo_, he told himself.

"Shhh, it's ok." Vittoria coddled the crying baby as they stood in terminal B.

"Is that girls friend here yet, Elizabeta needs to sleep."

"If you're going to be a guest at her house you have to show some respect. He should be here soon."

"Where is her house?"

"Just outside Paris, a limo will be picking us up."

"This chick has some money."

"She was her grandfathers life, when he died he left her everything." _Even a life altering secret_, Robert thought.

"Is this the man?" Vittoria asked.

"I think so."

A man in a black suit walked toward them and put out his hand.

"Hello I'm Pier Mêlées. Sophie told me to meet a Robert Langdon at terminal five; you're him if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, hello; Sophie was crying when I answered the phone this morning, could you possibly tell me why?"

"Sophie can tell you what really happened, but I'll tell you two things that I would probably have to answer on the way there. One, I'm wearing black for a reason, and two there will be a hurse following us to Sophie's house, please don't ask why, it's much two painful."

"I'm so sorry." Robert said, "Come I think the limo is this way."

Robert led them across shops, and past security guards till they reached the northern exit.

"The limo should be right over here." Robert and Pier put their luggage in the back of the limo as Vittoria slid in cradling Elizabeta back and forth in her arms.

"Hello Robert." Said the limo driver, it was always the same man.

"Hello Jon, how's business?"

"Better than ever, I still make time for you and Sophie though. Jacques was a dear friend of mine; he would want me to take care of you two. I see you have some friends."

"Oh yes, this is Pier, and this is Vittoria and her child Elizabeta."

"Hello, shall we be on our way."

"Yes sir."

"Sophie sure knows how to pick um." The driver smiled. Robert laughed.

"Actually it was her grandfather who brought us together."

"Old Jacques, still a great matchmaker, even from the grave; you know he introduced me to my wife."

"So I've heard; how is she?"

"She's splendid, you're actually my last passengers for today, and after this we're going to visit my son in London."

"Well, safe travels and happy holidays."

Robert rolled up the window.

"You're friendly with the bus driver I see." said Pier, "do you always do that?"

"I'm sorry, do what?"

"Separate yourself from somebody when you want them to shut up, and leave you alone."

"Excuse me; I wasn't trying to shut him up." Both men leered at each other; Robert could tell he wasn't going to like this guy.

"Who's up for some soda?" Vittoria asked, trying to break the tension.

The rest of the way there, nobody spoke. Even Elizabeta was quiet.

Back in Egypt Tomas sighed. _I'm definitely loosing my job_ he thought.

"And you sent it to France with Pier why!" The director of operations was screaming at him.

"Pier told me to sir, he was on his knees when I found him. He was crying. It must have been someone he knew." His explanation didn't amuse the director.

"Where is Pier now?"

"In France, he should be at his friend's house soon. Should I have my men try and contact him?"

"Not till later, I want to find out who this girl is and why her corpse is in France."

A moment later their question was answered.


	6. Chapter 5

Sophie sat in her living room crying. Her brother Gabriel was next to her with his arm aroud her and her grandmother was arranging the gifts they had brought underneath the tree. She had been crying for almost four hours straight. All Sophie wanted right know was to be with Robert. She felt safe and everlasting when his strong swimmers arms embraced her. Now she felt vulnerable and scared. She tried to calm down; _Robert will be here soon, he'll make everything alright._ The tears started drying up.

"Poor Sophie would you like some coco?" her grandma could solve anything with a cup of coco, "I'll make enough for every body."

Sophie dried her eyes with her sleeves. She hugged her brother than got up.

"It's four o'clock, I'm going to change to normal," she said trying to smile, "I've been in my pajamas all day."

Before she had a chance to change into clothes the door rang. _Robert. _She ran to the door. Sure enough it was Robert standing there with arms open as if he knew this is what she had wanted all day. Sophie got on her toes and they kissed asshe fell into his arms. They stood there for a minute, neither of them wanted this moment to end.

"You used my favorite shampoo?" he said. Sophie smiled.

"I missed you." She said. Up the brick path came Pier, and a woman she had never seen before with a little baby. Sophie greeted Pier with a polite hug, and invited them all in.

As Robert watched Sophie greet everybody, he knew he had never seen anything so beautiful or precious in his life. He loved her, that's all that mattered to him. _Hopefully that's all that maters to her_ he thought. Once Sophie was done greeting the guests he put his arm around her and they both walked in together.

"Hey Robert." said Gabriel.

"Oh Robert, thank goodness you came." Marie came running over to him and gave him a peck on each cheek, "Our Sophie has been all upset after the death of her best friend you must cheer her up. I will not let death ruin Christmas." She was talking a mile a minute. "Oh I made everyone some coco, come Robert its Nesquick your favorite." Robert laughed; he wondered who was happier to see him, Sophie or her grandmother.

When everyone was in the kitchen, grandmas's orders, Robert took Sophie aside into Sophie's room. Robert shut the door behind them. They hugged again. They were lost in each others arms for a good three minutes. Sophie let go an dgot changes.

"Robert, three weeks is way to long, I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Sophie. What happened? Why were you crying on the phone before?" Sophie could feel tears coming to her eyes until she couldn't hold them any longer. She went and sat on her bed. Robert followed and put his arm around her.

"My best friend Florentine was murdered this morning. Her body was removed from Africa and came on the plane with Pier when he left for France. He was the one who called me with the news. He didn't tell me many details though." Sophie sniffled, "Pier, Florentine and I grew up together," Robert wiped her eyes with his sleeve and brought her in closer to his chest," I don't know what to do." She looked up at him, "I'm scared."

Robert kissed her head.

"You feel hot. Take a nap I'll go keep everybody entertained."


	7. Chapter 6

Orin parked the car and ran into their hut. _Where is it he_ thought? He fumbled through papers and boxes until he found what he was looking for. Then he got back into his car and drove to the nearest town, about seven miles away. This had been one of the only towns that wasn't hit with the mystery disease. As he drove he tried to fumble through the papers he just grabbed. _Where are they_ he wondered? Florentine had proposed that Orin should come and spend the holidays with her and her old friends. He declined the offer, now he tried to find the phone numbers of her friends. _They're probably wondering where she is. _He parked the car and ran to the nearest pay phone. He dialed the number, _Pier Mêlées_. A man answered in an angry tone.

"Hello?"

"Hi is um a Pier Mêlées their?" Orin was panting trying to catch is breath.

"No he left a while ago; he was on his way to Paris. We're actually looking for him too. May I ask who this is?"

"Oh yes, how impolite, my name is Orin, if you talk to Pier, tell him," Orin paused, "tell him she's dead."

"Who's dead?"

"Florentine, she's about 5'2, brown eyes and blond hair. Please tell him for me."

"I'll see what I can do." The man's tone on the other line started to sound less stressed. "My apologies on your friend, bye."

About twenty miles away, the director gave Tomas a look.

"You want to keep your job?"

Tomas shook his head violently."Yes sir."

"Good, I'm giving you a chance to redeem your self." Tomas stood up shoulders back and head high.

"What may I do sir?"

"I need you to track this phone call."

"Is that all sir?"

"No, a man named Orin placed it, trace the location of this man then," the director paused, "Then kill him." Tomas' mouth got wide.

"But sir, I..."

"Do you want to keep your job?" Tomas shook his head yes.

"Than you will do what I have told you to." Tomas ran off alerted his men. There was a long day ahead of them.

Sophie awoke, it was nine PM. _What happened_ she wondered? She turned on the light and remembered all that had happened. She sighed. Then she heard laughing come from the kitchen. She got up and went out into her living room.

Sophie awoke, it was nine PM. she wondered? She turned on the light and remembered all that had happened. She sighed. Then she heard laughing come from the kitchen. She got up and went out into her living room. 

"Sophie did you have a nice nap?" her grandma asked. She was covered in flour; Pier had been helping her make cookies. Sophie smiled when she saw Robert.

"Yeah thanks." When Sophie inherited her grandfather's house she vowed to keep it wood, and chocolate, and if she was correct it was almost time for the Christmas Eve peek. Her grandfather always gave her a present on Christmas Eve. It was some times a hint on what she would find Christmas morning. Sure enough, her grandmother also followed that tradition.

"Ok, everyone it's time to give people their Christmas peek." everyone new what that was except Vittoria.

"I'm sorry," Vittoria said, "what are we doing? '

"A Christmas peek. You simply give people part of their Christmas gift tonight so they don't have to wait till morning to receive all their gifts, Neveu family tradition." Vittoria smiled.

"Oh well i'm sorry but i didn't know i was comming. I only got Robert a present" Roberts face got very pale, "Robert why don't you show everybody what I gave to you." Robert froze.

"Maybe later."


	8. Chapter 7

Orin sat in the sun as he sorted through papers. There was another person Orin recalled. Florentine was going to spend Christmas with some old friends of hers from France. Orin rummaged through papers of plane flights, and France Travel Brochures. He was almost positive that Florentine had another number written down, the number of the house she was going to be staying at. He asked her two write it down incase there was any progress in the discovery of this mystery disease. As he looked through he found a piece of paper about the Lourve Museum. Orin remembered that Florentines friend had been involved in a murder that had taken place. He could remember when Florentine was telling him about some man named Jacques.

"What's wrong?" Orin asked as he looked at Florentine who was sitting on her cot crying.

"My friend's grandfather was murdered."

"Oh." Orin didn't understand. It wasn't Florentines grandfather who died, it was her friends. _Florentine should show sympathy and be sad_, he thought, but _she doesn't need to cry about it_. He sat next to her and tried to console her, he wasn't very good at these types of things.

"Thank God it wasn't your father or grandfather." Orin offered.

"You don't understand."

Florentine explained to Orin how Sophie's parents had died when she was very young. Sophie went on two live with her grandfather. Not only did Sophie's parents die, but her grandmother and brother did as well. She also said that she grew up next to the Neveus. Florentines father was a drunk, her mother was emotionally unstable, and her brother had been in prison since he was 14. They had made it very clear to Florentine that she was a complete accident and that they hated her. Florentine was abused and spent most of her young life at the library. When she was eight, she moved in with her good friend Pier Mêlées who was good friends with Sophie. The three of them were best friends growing up. Florentine said that if the judicial police hadn't taken her away and let her live with the Mêlées that she would probably have wound up in jail just like her brother and father eventually.

He remembered how that next week Florentine had flown to France so she could be there for the funeral. Than at that instant, Orin remembered the name he was looking for. _Sophie Neveu._ Sure enough on the back of the brochure was the phone number of Sophie Neveu.

_Who is he calling_ Tomas wondered? He glared at Orin through his binoculars. As he watched Orin his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" It was the director

"Have you found him?"

"Yes, I'm watching him right know." Tomas paused, he never killed anyone before, "how am I going to do this? Should I just shoot him in public or what?"

"You will not be shooting anybody in the public eye. If he called the police we will be in enough trouble as it is. Befriend the man, then when the time is right you poison him."

"Sir I don't carry poison around. Where am I supposed to find any?"

"Befriend him first. Be sure he doesn't call the police if he hasn't yet. You will have time. Invite your self over tomorrow. I'll give you poison tonight. The next day just slip some in his drink."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Well it is. Good luck. Call me if there are any dilemmas."

Tomas hung up his phone. _Here goes nothing_. Tomas walked over to the table Orin was sitting at.

"Do you mind if I join you for a drink?"

"Of course not"


	9. Chapter 8

"Good night Robert." Sophie gave Robert a tender kiss, "I'll be up in a minute." Sophie locked the doors and turned off all the lights. Then she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she poured, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She jumped back spilling water all over the floor.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." It was Vittoria; she looked very tired, "Elizabeta was just crying so I came to get her something to eat." Sophie was trying to catch her breath as she watched Vittoria fumble through the refrigerator. "Yum, peas and carrots." Vittoria smiled at Sophie as she showed her the can of greenish colored baby food. Sophie laughed.

"Where do you live Vittoria?"

"I used to work at a lab, but with Elizabeta coming I decided to take some time off. Now I live in Florence."

"Is Mr. Vetra back in Florence?" Sophie inquired.

"Oh no, I'm not married."

"Where is Elizabeta's father?" Vittoria sighed; she new this question was coming.

"Charming relationship you have with Robert," Vittoria paused taking a breath as if contemplating her next move. "It's a shame though."

Sophie was confused.

"I'm sorry, what's a shame?"

"Your relationship with Robert could prosper, it's just a shame he's already committed." _What is she talking about_ Sophie wondered?

"Well I'll probably move in with Robert soon, I know how committed he is to his teaching." Vittoria laughed.

"You are very optimistic aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Sophie placed the wet towels in the garbage and poured another glass with water.

"No, er , please enlighten me."

"Don't pretend Sophie."

"Really Vittoria, I have no idea what your point is."

"Well I don't want to spoil Christmas, but my point is," Vittoria paused, "Elizabeta is Robert's daughter."

Sophie dropped the glass. "Shit." She said.

"What about the baby, or the cup?"

"Both!" Sophie screamed. Her heart was in her throat, she felt like she was getting sick. She tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't. She started crying; tears came down from her eyes like a waterfall. She shook her head.

"You must be mistaken, Robert would have told me."

"Sadly Robert just found out as well. Last night, it was a bit of a shock."

"A bit!" Sophie stared at Vittoria. _You're unbelievable_ Sophie thought. Then from upstairs she could hear Elizabeta crying.

"I better go; I don't want her waking everybody up." Vittoria looked at the clock above the stove, "Good night, and Merry Christmas." Vittoria walked up stairs leaving Sophie crying on the floor of the kitchen. _I don't believe it_, she said to herself, _I can't_. Sophie got up leaving the glass on the floor and sat on her couch. As she looked at her bedroom door she started dozing off. _You should go to bed _a voice was telling her, but she couldn't, she couldn't face Robert. She went up stairs and opened the door to her room. As she snuck in she looked at Robert who was sleeping like he always slept, on his side with his arm around the pillow where Sophie would usually slept. She felt the tears coming back, _I should be their_. She resisted, she went to her closet and grabbed a blanket and a spare pillow. Then she went back to the living room and laid on the couch. _Some Christmas _she thought as she quietly cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Orin sat at a small table while a stranger ordered a drink. The man was about five' ten and had jet black hair with chestnut eyes. The mans face was square and he had many freckles.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you."

"Oh I'm Tomas Firth. May I ask who I have the pleasure of chatting with?" Orin gave Tomas a confused look.

"My name is Orin." He paused, "Are you gay?" Orin asked innocently. Tomas laughed.

"No I'm not; I'm just a man missing his family who would like some company."

"Sorry." Orin said.

"And if I was gay," Tomas continued, "I'd be sitting with that man over there not you." Tomas pointed to the man a few tables away. Both laughed.

"What brings you to Africa Mr. Firth?"

"Business, and you?"

"I live here; excuse me I have to place a call."

"Of course"

Orin memorized the number Florentine had written down, and then he went to the pay phone. When Tomas was sure he wasn't looking he took the brochure and typed the name and number into his black berry. Then something caught his eye. _Jackpot_ he said to himself. Written on another piece of paper seemed to be Piers cell phone number. When he saw Orin coming back he quickly wrote the number on a slip of paper which he quickly shoved back in his pocket.

"May I ask who that was?" Orin sighed.

"That was the answering machine."

"Oh, was the call important."

"Yes very," tears started coming down his face, "my partner was murdered this morning."

"What happened?"

"I really must go." _Dang_ Tomas thought. "Wait!" he said, _I need to think of a lie fast_. "Would you mind if I came over tomorrow, I'm a detective?"

"Oh please do, here's where I live. It's just a couple towns over from here."

"Thank you sir, see you tomorrow."

Tomas calmly climbed into his car and started driving to the construction area. _I did it_, he thought, _that man will be dead by tomorrow_. As he drove along he had a feeling of satisfaction. _I am keeping my job after all_. He laughed; he never imagined how happy the thought of death could make him. When he reached the construction site, he started laughing again, _oh their good_. The whole construction area was gone, the trucks had been moved, and even the sand had been leveled out. Tomas went back to his car and started driving toward a special address. The place where they had hidden from the government all these years until it was safe to come out and start digging. Tomas guessed that's where the trucks and all the equipment went. Nobody, not even Tomas knew where their base was located, all he knew was that if he drove north at twenty milesper hour for ten miles he would come across it in the distance, any faster you would miss it, and any slower your mind would start wondering off and not paying attention to your surroundings. _It's amazing we have stayed hidden for all these years_ he thought. It had been nine miles, Tomas started looking around. To his left he saw a small building in the distance, _there she blows_. He started speeding to the building; he couldn't wait to tell the director what he had accomplished.


	11. Chapter 10

Robert woke up trying to catch his breath; he had just had a horrible dream. He couldn't remember what it was exactly, but he knew it had something to do with Sophie. _Where is she_ he wondered? She was not asleep next to him where he could usually find her. _Is she up already_? According to Mickey, it was a quarter to six. _Did she even come up to bed_? Robert put on his robe and went to investigate. Nobody else was down stairs yet. Then he saw Sophie on the couch. Robert walked over to back of the couch. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas" Robert said. Sophie did not answer. Robert walked around, sat on the couch, and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sophie stared straight ahead.

"Were you even going to tell me?" Sophie seemed to be dead serious, but Robert had no clue what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" From upstairs Elizabeta started crying.

"That." Sophie said. _Who told you_, Robert thought?

"Vittoria told me last night." She said as if she was reading his mind. She started crying.

"What, I don't get any explanation why you didn't tell me?" Robert sighed.

"Sophie, I didn't find out until last night. I was hoping this was just a visit. I hoped that Vittoria would leave after Christmas, settle down and make a family with somebody else. You and I could live our lives together as we pleased." Sophie moved away from Robert and sat on the love seat. She was getting really angry now.

"Do you really think that Vittoria just came to tell you she had your child and then just leave a couple days later? She's not just going to leave, she's more than likely wants to be with you, she didn't put the child up for adoption or have an abortion for no reason at all; she was hoping you would feel sorry and take her back. I won't be made a fool of Robert."

"Sophie, the reason why she didn't have an abortion was because she is a very religious woman and doesn't believe in that, second, she was adopted; she doesn't want her daughter to go through what she did."

"Still Robert, she lived fine with Elizabeta for almost two years. What, she just randomly decided to show up at your door step? No Robert, she wants to be with you and as of now I see no reason why she shouldn't. Just go back to her, I don't care." Sophie started franticly crying.

"Sophie you don't mean that."

"Yes I do, I hate you Robert." She screamed, "I hate you!"

Robert could not believe what he just heard. He tried to compose himself, so many things wanted to come out of his mouth at once. So many apologies, excuses, even curses, but the only thing he could do was nod his head.

"Fine," he said, "fine."

He walked up the stairs to Sophie's room. Their argument must have woken up the whole house everyone was hiding behind the banister listening into their conversation. Robert looked at Vittoria.

"Are you happy?" he asked. Now Vittoria started crying.

"Merry Christmas." Robert said to everyone. He went into the room and slammed the door. Inside the room Robert started to cry. He through his suit case on the bed and began to pack. All around him were memoirs of their love which had just been horribly torn apart. On Sophie's dresser stood two pictures, one of him and Sophie on the Eiffel tower, and another of them at her friends wedding dancing. Robert felt the walls of her room as if he was trying to imprint them in his mind. For all he new, this was the last time he might ever be in this room again. The thought pained him, but after this morning, it was quite clear their relationship was at its end. _Oh Sophie_, he said to himself.

Robert new nothing he could say could ever mend their relation ship unless Sophie wanted it to. Robert packed his bags, he was leaving today. He found a pen and paper. He wrote Sophie a letter before he left.

Robert placed the note on her dresser next to their pictures. Then as he was about to leave the room he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He turned around and placed it on top of the letter. Then he left the room. He could hear Vittoria in her room with Elizabeta. He walked in.

"I'm taking the next flight to Italy, Robert. I have done too much. I never meant for this to happen, I'm very sorry."

"I'm taking the next flight to the US. Good bye Vittoria, Merry Christmas." He went over, kissed Elizabeta on the head then went down stairs. As he turned the corner to the living room, he could see Sophie crying, she was being consoled by Marie and Gabriel. When Robert when past, Sophie looked up. They locked eyes for a moment. Robert couldn't take it. He looked down then made his way out the door.

"Wait." Sophie's grandma said.

Robert turned around to see what was going on. Shebrought Robert out of the house and shut the door behind them.

"Robert you and I both know that Sophie doesn't mean what she said." Robert could feel a knot gathering in his throat.

"I know." He replied as tears started coming down his eyes.

"Don't leave Robert, I beg you. You kept a secret from her. What do you expect? I believe you when you say you just found out. I know you wanted what was best. Robert please, tomorrow she'll wake up heart broken and she'll never be able to forgive her self." Robert shook his head.

"I know. I pray I won't be gone forever, but it is up to Sophie now. My heart will always be opened for her."

"Robert, go home and recover. Try to have a decent Christmas." She paused, "I'm sure she would have said yes." Robert tried to smile.

"Merry Christmas Marie" he said as he plodded to the elevator.

Asthe doors closed hefinally gave into the knot in his throat and started crying as he drove to the air port.

Sophie lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. _What have I done?_ She had stopped crying, but her heart still ached. Sophie turned to her night table and she smiled. She reached over and took hold of Roberts Mickey watch. _He must have left it here_. As she sat up and looked at the watch she started to smile, she remembered the first time she had seen his Mickey watch. She thought he was such a loser after seeing it, but he showed her otherwise._ Robert_. As she gazed at the watch she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She put the watchon her wrist and walked over to her dresser. There was a letter held in place by a small box. She opened the box and gasped, as her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. "He wasn't?" she said to herself. Then the door behind her began to open.

"Yes he was." Marie said to her as she walked in. Sophie ran over and hugged her.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Sophie asked as her grandmother hugged her back.

"You were not going to listen to either of us at the time, you were much to upset. He thought it best he gave you your space. He's a smart man Sophie, you were very foolish."

"What did he say?" Sophie asked, even though she knew she didn't really want to know. Marie pointed to the folded paper on the dresser.

"If you really want to know, it's all right there." Marie left Sophie to make the decision. "It's up to you Sophie; just remember what happened with you and yourgrandfather, a stupidmisunderstanding." Marie walked out of the room.

Sophie turned around and put on the ring. Then she unfolded the letter. As she read the letter tears streamed down her eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

Orin sat on his cot as he looked through old papers and photographs. As Orin rummaged through, he began to feel like a part of him was missing. _Don't be foolish Orin, Florentine was just a good friend._ "Who am I kidding." He said, "I love her." His crying stopped when he heard a loud knock on the door. He got up and answered the door.

"Hello Thomas."

"Hi Orin, do you mind if I took a look around?"

"Of course not, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

Orin went into thekitchen and turned on the water while Thomas was looking around. He could sense something was wrong. He decided it would be best if he kept his eye on Thomas.

"Do you get many cases like these?" Orin inquired.

"All the time, Africa is very dangerous; now, where did you say she was killed?"

"Just twelve miles away from here, we went the same way we always do."

"What happened exactly?"

"Well, I saw something. We stopped to look and see what it was, we were pretty far away at the time but she insisted on getting closer. I stayed behind with the car." Orin paused, it pained him to remember. "Then she was shot." There was a long pause until the whistler started blowing.

"I'll get it." said Thomas. Orin let Thomas go by himself to the kitchen as Orin watched undetected. Once the tea bags were in the drink Orin saw Thomas pull out a bottle and put something in the cup to Thomas left. Orin scurried and sat in at the table.

"It's quite hot." Tomas said as he brought the tea to Orin. Sure enough he gave Orin the cup in his left hand. _What is in this_ he wondered? Quickly Orin had to make a decision.

"Thomas, do you mind getting the sugar out of the drawer, right by the cupboard." When Thomas was out of site Orin swiftly switched their cups.

"Here you go." said Thomas. Orin hated sugar in his tea but he put some in anyway. Thomas watched as Orin took a sip. After making sure that Orin had drank some he relaxed and took a sip himself. The men sat there staring at each other until suddenly Thomas' head hit the table. Orin checked his pulse.

"Shit, He was going to poison me." Orin gasped. _I have to get out of here._ He quickly packed some belongings and a picture of Florentine. When he was about to leave but he stopped. _I might need these_ he thought reaching over to grab the paper that had the names of Florentines friends. He left, hoping never to return again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Just wanted to tell everybody that this will be my last update for maybe the next couple of weeks. Things are just getting crazy with summer. So read slowley and do review. See you in July!**

* * *

As Robert sat in the terminal he noticed there was only two other people around. He sat trying to grade some reports his students had written. _What will the guys back at Harvard say?_ He tried to concentrate but this mornings events kept running through his mind. "All passengers may board flight 2215 to New York." said a woman. Robert walked up to the desk and handed the woman his ticket. She read the name on his brief case.

"Going home to see family Mr. Langdon?" she asked. Robert looked at her name tag.

"Unfortunately I'm not Lucia." The woman gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Enjoy your flight." He got on the plane and sat in his seat. A couple short minutes later Robert was clutching on to the handles of the seat with nobody there to make him feel more at ease.

Sophie sat by the phone. She didn't know what to do. _Should I call him?_ This question had been on her mind the last half hour, and then her cell phone began to ring. She jumped up and answered it quickly.

"Hello"

"Is this Sophie Neveu?" Sophie had never heard the voice on the other line before.

"Speaking" she said.

"My name is Orin, I was your friendFlorentine's partner. Look something has gone horribly wrong and now I fear for your safety."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you get my message?"

"No why?"

"Somebody just tried to kill me; I think it might have to do with what happened to Florentine. Listen I need to speak to you in private as soon as possible. The phone may be wired. Where do you live?" Sophie gave Orin her address.

"I'm taking the next flight to France. Until I get there don't leave your house or let anybody in, do you understand me!" Sophie was confused.

"What are you talking about?'

"Do you understand me? You are in danger. Please you must listen!"

"Ok, yes. How will I know what you look like?" Orin seemed to pause for a minute.

"I'll call your cell phone when I'm at your house."

"Thank you, be careful."

Sophie hung up the phone and sat on her bed. After a while Pier came into her room. He sat down next to her. Neither of them said anything. Then finally Sophie clutched onto Pier and started weeping.

"I'm sacred Pier, I'm really scared."

"Shhhh, it will be ok."

Sophie let go and sat on her knees. "I didn't mean anything I said. I was just so upset."

"Vittoria left with Elizabeta a while ago. She said she was very sorry."

"Did you hear from the funeral home?" Sophie said desperate to change the subject.

"Yes, I organized to have the wake tomorrow and the funeral the day after. I called her family, they're not coming, but some of her friends are. Your grandmother offered to have a small gathering here after for all of Florentines good friends." Sophie looked deep into Piers eyes.

"Pier," Said Sophie.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Can you keep a secret?" Pier shook his head. Sophie took a deep breath and told Pier what had really happened to Florentine, and how her partner was coming to stay for the funeral.

"He also said that I was in danger." Piers mouth was wide.

_I should be an actor_ Pier thought as he pretended to act amazed at what had really happened. He really was surprised to find that Sophie new all of this.

"You said that her partner was coming to visit?" Pier asked.

"Yes, he said he didn't feel safe in Africa because somebody had tried to kill him. He said he didn't know where the body was either." Sophie paused realizing something.

"How did you get the body and bring it to France? Her partner said she had left all of her identification in the car with her."

Pier was trapped. He didn't know what to say. He found himself dangling his jaw when he though of an idea. He grabbed Sophie's arm.

"Come here." He said. Sophie struggled.

"Pier what are you doing?" He took duck tape out ofhis jacket pocket and tied her hands behind herback and her mouth sut. Then heforced Sophie into the closet and locked the door. He could hear her trying to screm trough the tape. He took a breath. _What to do?_ He repeated to himself. He looked around and took the chair from Sophie's desk. _This should hold her for a while. _He leaned the chair under the knob. As Sophie banged on the door with her feet but it was no use. With the door closed nobody would be able to hear her. She tried to stay positive._ Grandmere will come looking for me_.

"Coffee for tea sir?" Lucia offered as she went around with her cart.

"No thanks." Robert said giving her a tired smile. As Lucia moved on, Robert stared out of his window. The world seemed so small from up here. He felt, that from up here, any man could be in total control of his life. _To bad I live down there _he thought. As he gazed out the window his thoughts trailed out to his collage campus. _What will they say?_ A chill flowed through his body. He pushed up the sleeve of his tweed jacket and felt around. He looked down. _Where's Mickey_.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody sorry it took so long i was on vacation. The next chapters short but it has to be. I'll try to update soon! Keep Reviewing!**

Pier's hands shook as he paced the floor of the guests room. He dug himself a hole impossible to get out of. _Shit Shit Shit_, he tought as the phone in his back pocket rang. Hesitant he answered.

"Hel, Hello" She said his voice cracking.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you know how much trouble your causing us?" The director screamed into the phone.

"I've got it under control, I think."

"You think? You Think? You better have it under some damn control. Did you know Thomas is dead and we have police investigating us. That other guy called the cops. Unless we make a pretty damn good deal with them there gonna put us out of buisness."

"Wait, Thomas is dead?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you! Get back here a.s.a.p. they want you here or else no deal."

"Alright but boss anotherperson knows. If she gets the French police involved well we know they're not pushovers like the African police are. We can't bribe them."

"Then do what you have to do and get the hell back here!"

The line went dead. Pier fell back on the bed and ran his fingers trough his hair. Then their was knock on his door.

"Pier, i'm running to the store, can you check on Sophie for me in a little bit?"

"Sure." said Pier as a smile spread across his face. Things just got much easier.

* * *

Sophie was getting more restless every minute. She had been kicking for the last ten minutes but nobody herd. So she just sat their waiting to see what would happen next. Then she herd her bedroom door open and foot steps. She tried to scream which just wound up sounding like muffles. Then the door opened and her muffles got louder.

"Shut up." Pier said. He punched her she fell back her head slamming the wall. Then she went cold.


End file.
